The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a technique that can be applied to a semiconductor device with electrode pads.
Semiconductor chips have electrode pads serving as a terminal for external connection. The electrode pad is exposed outward from an opening provided in a protective insulating film as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 also describes that the center of the opening provided in the protective insulating film is displaced from the center of the electrode pad in a direction perpendicular to the edge of the semiconductor chip.